2010 Revisited
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Sam demande à Jack son aide. Il la lui refuse. Pensant que le futur n'a plus d'importance pour elle, elle prend ce qu'elle peut du présent. Et Jack choisit d'envoyer un message personnel dans le temps.


**2010 Revisited**

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance

Pairings : Sam/Jack

Résumé : Sam demande à Jack son aide. Il la lui refuse. Pensant que le futur n'a plus d'importance pour elle, elle prend ce qu'elle peut du présent. Et Jack choisit d'envoyer un message personnel dans le temps.

Spoiler : Diviser pour conquérir (saison 4)

**Rating : NC 17**

Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note de l'auteur : Voici ma version shippy de l'épisode 2010, pour lequel j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il aurait pu y avoir tellement plus.

Note du traducteur : L'explication entre Jack et Sam m'a un peu rappelé la fic de A.j., 'Schism', en moins intense et avec une fin différente, bien sûr.

Un très grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

« Bonjour, mon Colonel, » entendit-il. Sa tête se releva brusquement d'étonnement et il vit la haute silhouette fine de son ancien second debout juste devant lui, à un mètre à peine. Elle ressemblait à un ange. L'apparition au bout du chemin inspirait un respect mêlé de crainte, ses cheveux blonds brillant sous le soleil, ses longues jambes vêtues d'un jean et ses seins pleins à couper le souffle sous la longue veste blanche flottante par-dessus un simple t-shirt blanc. Mais la plus fascinante partie était le sourire, doux et léger alors qu'elle le regardait avec ces yeux bleu clair dont il se rappelait si bien. Et ces yeux communiquaient tant en si peu de temps. Il y avait du désir, de la joie, du regret et même un peu de malice. Elle était heureuse de le voir, et elle était désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait depuis si longtemps. Elle voulait le toucher, mais n'oserait pas le faire. Et elle savourait son état actuel d'ahurissement, quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours trouvée amusant. Dieu ! Il avait oublié combien ils pouvaient communiquer avec seulement le regard.

Pendant de longs instants, Jack se tint simplement là, figé, essayant de deviner s'il avait finalement perdu les pédales ou si elle était vraiment ici après toutes ces années. Le désir ardent, déchirant qui couvait en son âme fut rapidement ranimé par sa présence, et il se rappela qu'il était en colère contre elle, qu'il lui avait écrit il y a de cela longtemps, et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à venir envahir son petit coin privé de paradis et d'enfer sur Terre.

« Que faites-vous ici, Carter ? » demanda-t-il en retrouvant rapidement ses esprits et passa près d'elle, la snobant, avec toute la méchanceté et le mépris pour lesquels Jack O'Neill était célèbre… et qu'il pouvait rassembler du plus profond de son ressentiment.

Sam ignora résolument son attitude. Elle avait su que ceci ne serait pas des retrouvailles faciles et qu'il ne ressentirait rien pour elle sinon de la haine maintenant. Mais elle continua de sourire et se força à remarquer avec entrain, « Alors c'est ici que vous me menaciez de m'emmener ? C'est magnifique, mon Colonel. » Elle était honnête. Elle était sincèrement impressionnée par la beauté naturelle et la tranquillité de son petit chalet près de l'étang, et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il aimait tant cet endroit.

« Vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour enfin donner un coup d'œil à l'endroit, Carter. Crachez le morceau, » répondit Jack d'un ton maussade en s'asseyant sur un banc pour réparer un de ses appâts, ne daignant pas lui donner un autre regard. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et qu'il faisait un effort suprême pour ne pas la regarder et dévorer sa silhouette vêtue avec décontraction avec une faim de loup dont il avait souffert depuis tant d'années.

Il pêchait depuis tôt ce matin, et avait évoqué ses souvenirs. Aussi cela lui avait donné le frisson de trouver l'objet de ses pensées se tenant soudain sur le chemin de son chalet, paraissant aussi jeune, radieuse et belle qu'il se souvenait. Lui, d'un autre côté, se sentait vieux, fatigué, amer et lessivé. La barbe de deux jours sur son visage paraissant soudain malvenue. Il savait que maintenant elle montrait plus de blanc que de noir, et le fait qu'il était resté en forme ne paraissait soudain pas suffisant. Pas quand il faisait face à la femme de ses rêves, celle aux yeux bleus lumineux et au sourire éclatant.

« Pas même un "salut, comment allez-vous ?" pour commencer ? » demanda Sam avec tristesse, son sourire évanoui. La vérité était qu'elle essayait de discuter parce qu'elle était trop perturbée par la vision devant elle. Son ancien supérieur, ne paraissait pas tellement plus vieux qu'auparavant, mais toujours aussi autoritaire et intimidant quand il était de mauvaise humeur, continuait d'avoir le pouvoir de la troubler et de faire faire à son estomac des choses étranges malgré son indifférence évidente pour elle. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, même si elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne. Surtout pas à l'homme qui, après quelques instants d'ahurissement, avait rapidement revêtu le masque du vétéran des black ops.

« Et pourquoi nous embêterions-nous avec ça après presque dix ans ? Vous vous en fichiez de savoir comment j'allais avant, et je sais que vous vous en fichez maintenant. Vous voulez quelque chose, ou vous ne seriez pas ici, » répondit-il méchamment, ne levant même pas les yeux du petit appât duveteux entre ses doigts.

Sam fut honteuse d'admettre, qu'en partie, cela était vrai. Elle ne serait pas ici s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Elle avait été tentée des milliers de fois de venir le voir et de le forcer à lui parler, mais elle n'avait jamais eu assez de courage pour le faire… ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas été capable de ravaler sa fierté. Mais tout cela n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, bon sang !

« Vous vous êtes coupé de nous, Monsieur ! Il n'y a pas d'autre manière de voir les choses ! Nous avons essayé de vous joindre, et vous nous avez simplement tourné le dos et vous vous êtes enterré ici ! » dit-elle en montrant les alentours avec ses bras écartés.

« Je vous interdis de me raconter cette salade maintenant ! » Il se leva brusquement, laissant tomber l'appât de sa main, la colère et l'amertume s'écoulant de ses yeux sombres, et Sam sursauta involontairement et fit un pas en arrière. « VOUS n'étiez pas là quand j'avais besoin de vous ! Vous ne m'avez pas soutenu ! Vous avez tenu avec eux et contre moi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais été contre vous, mon Colonel, » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer doucement. « Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Je n'étais tout simplement pas d'accord avec vous. Mais vous aviez raison, et nous avions tort. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, » avoua-t-elle finalement, le regardant d'un air penaud et espérant voir la colère retomber et l'austérité disparaître de ses yeux. Elle fut déçue. Au contraire, ses yeux devinrent plus durs comme sa mâchoire se serrait de fureur.

« Quelle importance ? Est-ce que votre petite expérience avec les éclairés Aschens vous a explosé à la figure ? » suggéra-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Elle n'avait jamais supplié quelqu'un pour quelque chose auparavant. Mais elle avait réalisé, quand Daniel et Janet l'avaient convaincue de venir ici et de demander son aide, qu'elle aurait peut-être à le faire.

---

_« Allez, Sam. Vous savez que la seule qui ait une chance de le convaincre de nous aider, c'est vous, » argumenta Janet._

_« Elle a raison, Sam. Il vous a toujours aimé, et il vous aime probablement encore, » acquiesça Daniel._

---

Elle avait rouspété avec incrédulité à cette affirmation, mais elle avait accepté de le faire. Et elle savait que, en partie, c'était parce que cela lui donnait une excuse pour enfin le voir. Elle avait tellement voulu le voir, lui parler, et peut-être même le toucher. Elle en était donc arrivée à accepter le fait que supplier serait peut-être une partie de sa mission. C'était simplement difficile pour elle.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. » La brusque révélation, laquelle parut à Jack complètement hors du contexte, le plia finalement. Malgré sa colère, la tristesse absolue dans ses yeux le toucha. Il avait toujours pensé que Sam ferait une mère merveilleuse, et quand elle avait finalement épousé son ambassadeur cinq ans plus tôt, il avait pensé qu'elle serait enceinte tout de suite. Il avait passé bien des nuits sans sommeil l'imaginant élever avec joie ses enfants avec son ambassadeur à ses côtés alors qu'il rêvait encore misérablement d'elle, gémissante, nue dans son lit et brûlante dans ses bras.

« J'en suis désolé, » répondit-il d'une voix bien plus douce, « Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le reste ? »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement moi. Le taux d'infertilité a explosé, mais nous venons seulement de le découvrir. Les Aschens avaient réussi à nous cacher ce fait. Eh bien, de certains d'entre nous… » Elle baissa les yeux d'embarras lorsqu'elle ajouta la dernière information.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Jack d'une voix soupçonneuse.

« Le gouvernement savait. Joe savait, » avoua-t-elle amèrement, sa colère et sa déception pour son mari s'embrasant à nouveau. « Le vaccin antivieillissement a un effet secondaire. Il rend une grande partie de la population stérile. Joe dit que ce n'était pas censé rendre tant d'entre nous stériles, juste une partie. Et le gouvernement avait accepté ceci comme condition à l'alliance Aschen, soi-disant parce que notre taux de croissance de la population était intenable. Mais le fond du problème est qu'ils se débarrassent de nous. Ce qu'ils voulaient depuis le début était davantage une propriété que des alliés. »

Jack resta silencieux en se tenant là, l'écoutant expliquer, embarrassée, leur dilemme et emplissant ses yeux avec la vision d'elle après tant d'années à la regarder sur de vieilles photos si souvent manipulées. Sa voix était aussi sexy et apaisante qu'il se souvenait, lui faisant vouloir fermer les yeux et simplement l'écouter parler, qu'il puisse suivre ce qu'elle disait ou pas. Il avait fait cela tant de fois auparavant, durant les briefings, les conférences et les négociations avec les races aliens. Il aimait écouter sa voix.

Il réalisa brusquement qu'elle avait cessé de parler et que ses yeux pleins d'attente étaient posés sur lui avec méfiance, attendant. Aussi il s'éclaircit la voix et se rappela à lui-même qu'il était en colère contre elle. « Alors que pensez-vous que nous puissions faire maintenant à propos de ça ? » Ne voyait-elle pas que les dégâts étaient faits et qu'il était à présent trop tard ?

« Nous avons un plan… Janet, Daniel et Teal'c. Vous vous rappelez des éruptions solaires quand nous avons reculé dans le temps jusqu'en 1969 ? Nous pouvons le refaire. Nous pouvons retourner dans le temps et empêcher ceci d'arriver ! » expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme, enfin pleine d'espoir.

« Vous êtes folle ! » répondit-il en commençant à se détourner d'elle.

« Non, je ne suis pas folle ! Nous avons la technologie pour prévoir l'éruption solaire dont nous avons besoin. Mais nous avons besoin d'avoir accès à un GDO pour pouvoir envoyer un message à travers la Porte. Personne n'a, en fait, à la traverser. » Elle se tint là, attendant qu'il assimile l'information et les dangers impliqués dans leur mission.

« Très bien. Bonne chance, alors, » répondit-il finalement, la congédiant en se retournant et commençant à s'éloigner.

**Chapitre Deux**

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour trouver le GDO ! Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour envoyer le message à travers la Porte des étoiles ! Ils essayeront de nous arrêter. Vous savez que la Porte est lourdement gardée ! » supplia Sam en le suivant.

« Comme on fait son lit, on se couche. Rien de ceci n'est plus mon problème, » lança Jack par-dessus son épaule d'une voix indifférente.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? » répliqua-t-elle en saisissant sa manche et le retournant brutalement pour lui faire face, un désenchantement net dans ses yeux. « Comment pouvez-vous ne pas vous en soucier, après avoir sauvé cette planète tant de fois ? »

« Je m'en contrefiche tout simplement ! » Il s'arracha à sa main. « La planète que j'ai sauvée m'a laissé tomber et accueilli à bras ouverts les Aschens à la place. Je vous avais prévenu qu'ils avaient un plan caché ! Je vous avais dit que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Mais vous avez choisi de ne pas écouter. Vous avez choisi de m'appeler 'pessimiste', 'soupçonneux', 'méfiant' et 'peu coopératif'. Et quand je n'ai pas voulu céder, je fus renvoyé ! L'Air Force m'a forcé à prendre ma retraite et rester hors du chemin. Alors, je reste hors du chemin maintenant ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie par ses mots.

« Vous m'avez entendu ! » répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le porche de son chalet.

« Je pensais que vous aviez décidé de prendre votre retraite ! Ils nous avaient dit que vous ne vouliez pas rester quand vous aviez réalisé que personne ne vous écoutait, » argumenta-t-elle en le suivant obstinément tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

« Eh bien, ils vous avaient menti. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais donnée la peine de me demander, » répondit-il avec ressentiment.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous êtes simplement parti et ne vous êtes jamais donné la peine de répondre à mes appels ! Vous n'avez même pas dit au revoir à Daniel, Janet ou Teal'c. Quand un jour je suis revenue de DC, vous étiez simplement parti ! » lui cria-t-elle finalement.

« Vous n'aviez pas écouté avant, alors pourquoi me serais-je donné la peine de continuer à vous convaincre ? » cria-t-il en réponse, descendant le porche et la faisant à nouveau reculer avec appréhension. « Je vous faisais confiance pour me soutenir ! Et vous m'avez trahi ! Vous m'avez tous trahi ! »

« Non ! Je ne vous ai jamais trahi ! Comment osez-vous m'accuser de ça ?! J'ai seulement pensé que vous étiez trop prudent et que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de ne pas avoir l'aide dont nous avions besoin ! Mais je comptais sur vous pour être là pour nous aider avec les Aschen. Puis un jour vous étiez parti ! Et vous n'aviez même pas dit au revoir ! » répliqua Sam avec fougue, son visage rougi et des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle avait compté sur lui pour être là pour elle. Elle suppliait, mais il lui restait encore de la fierté.

Jack se tint là et observa sa démonstration émotionnelle, tenté de céder, tenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de dire que oui, il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait être avec elle à nouveau. Mais il se souvint alors de son mari, et sa bouche s'étrécit d'une détermination obstinée. « Retournez à votre mari, Carter. Demandez-lui de vous aider. »

« Je le ferai s'il le faut. Mais… nous ne sommes pas en bons termes en ce moment. Je préférerais avoir votre aide, » expliqua-t-elle calmement, gênée d'avoir à avouer à Jack que son mariage aussi avait été une erreur.

Jack ignora le frisson qu'il ressentit à ses mots. « Parce que vous savez que je suis assez idiot pour me faire tuer en tentant de sauver des gens qui m'ont trahi et abandonné ? » suggéra-t-il cyniquement.

« Non, » elle secoua la tête avec tristesse. « Parce que je sais que si vous nous aidez, nous réussirons. Parce que ma foi en vous est toujours là. »

Jack resta silencieux un long moment, la regardant intensément avec des yeux qui reflétaient un combat intérieur qu'elle espérait gagner. Mais elle fut misérablement désabusée quand il parla enfin. « Non, Carter. Retournez à l'homme que vous avez choisi. Retournez à la vie que vous vouliez et essayez d'en tirer le meilleur. Vous auriez dû savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie de toute façon. »

« L'homme que j'ai choisi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton abattu. « L'homme que j'ai choisi m'a quittée et ne s'est jamais retourné pour savoir si je suivrais ! » accusa-t-elle, une larme roulant finalement sur une joue. Là ! Elle l'avait dit !

« Je vous interdis de me blâmer, Carter ! Bon sang ! Vous étiez celle qui voyageait à travers le globe avec votre ambassadeur pendant que je m'échinais à essayer de convaincre tout le monde autour de moi que nous faisions une erreur ! VOUS m'avez quitté ! » lui fit-il remarquer.

Sam secoua la tête, puis elle essaya d'expliquer, « Monsieur, je ne suis sortie avec Joe que presque un an après votre départ. Je continuai à le repousser parce que je pensais que peut-être un jour vous me reviendriez. Mais vous n'êtes jamais revenu ! VOUS m'avez quittée ! » lui cria-t-elle, ses mains sur sa poitrine alors qu'une autre larme s'échappait.

Il ne la laisserait pas ouvrir une brèche dans ses défenses et lui faire oublier toutes ces années de solitude avec seulement quelques mots. Il ne la laisserait pas faire ! « Et comment ! Vous avez toujours su où j'étais ! Et vous n'êtes jamais venue ! » lui cria-t-il, blanc de fureur et se noyant dans le regret.

« Bien ! Peut-être que j'aurais dû venir ! Peut-être que j'aurais dû ravaler ma fierté, jeter en l'air ma carrière et venir ici supplier votre amour ! Et peut-être que vous auriez dû ravaler VOTRE fierté et me demander d'être avec vous ! Nous ne l'avons pas fait ! Mais c'est le passé maintenant ! Ceci est beaucoup plus important que nous deux. Nous avons le devoir de réparer ceci si nous pouvons, et nous avons besoin de vous pour ça ! » insista Sam avec sincérité.

« Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ! Vous n'avez besoin de moi pour rien. Cela m'est devenu évident il y a longtemps ! »

« Bien ! Allez au diable ! » cria-t-elle finalement, frustrée au-delà des mots. Et elle commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lourd, prête à sauter dans la voiture de location et mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et l'homme exaspérant devant elle.

« Oh, non ! » Il saisit brutalement son bras et la ramena jusqu'au porche du chalet. « Nous n'avons pas fini de nous disputer ! Vous pourrez partir quand j'aurai fini avec vous ! » Il la poussa fermement contre le mur de sa maison, entre la porte principale et la fenêtre panoramique donnant vue sur l'étang. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait besoin d'être encore dit, mais il n'était simplement pas prêt à la laisser partir. Même si c'était pour continuer de se crier dessus, il voulait plus de temps avec elle.

Sam était à présent aussi bien en colère que bouleversée. Mais elle essaya encore de le raisonner. « Pourquoi continuez-vous d'insister ? Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs. C'est trop tard maintenant ! » lui lança-t-elle un appel désespérément.

« Diable que oui ! » gronda-t-il dangereusement, et soudain, elle fut aplatie contre l'écorce rude du mur avec la bouche de Jack fermement sur la sienne, sa langue cherchant l'entrée et ses mains serrant sa tête et la gardant immobile.

Jack pouvait sentir ses mains pousser contre sa poitrine et la lutte futile de son corps alors qu'elle se tortillait et essayait de s'échapper au baiser brutal, mais ce ne fut pas avant qu'il entende ses pitoyables gémissements de douleur qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisie, il la relâcha et recula, ses yeux agrandis d'horreur et de regret. Il vit Sam s'effondrer faiblement contre le mur, haletante, essayant de reprendre son souffle, sa main tremblante se posant sur ses lèvres meurtries et ses yeux blessés se remplissant de larmes, et il eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée avait été versé sur lui.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il en faisant un autre pas en arrière. Et il l'était. Il s'en voulait terriblement de traiter sa Carter de cette façon, de permettre à sa colère, sa solitude et son amertume de le submerger et de s'en prendre à elle ainsi. « Je suis… tellement désolé, Carter. S'il vous plait, » continua-t-il de plaider doucement alors qu'il reculait hors du porche pour essayer de s'échapper, épouvanté par son comportement. « S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi, » plaida-t-il d'un ton découragé en se détournant lentement et commençant à s'éloigner vers son étang, le seul endroit où il pouvait trouver la paix.

**Chapitre Trois**

Il fit quelques pas, se demandant durant tout ce temps pourquoi elle lui avait permis de lui faire cela, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas botté les fesses et ne s'était-elle pas défendue ? Il se sentait comme l'être le plus méprisable de la Terre, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il eut envie de pleurer. Mais avant qu'il puisse aller beaucoup plus loin, il l'entendit courir derrière lui et sentit ses mains prendre sa chemise, le retournant brusquement pour lui faire face. Et ensuite, Sam Carter fut dans ses bras, ses longs membres s'enroulant autour de son cou et sa bouche résolument sur la sienne, son corps se pressant avec empressement contre le sien. Il fut momentanément stupéfait, mais il ne perdit pas de temps à se demander pourquoi elle l'embrassait. Il succomba simplement aux sentiments d'enchantement traversant son corps et lui rendit son baiser, ses bras la serrant plus près de lui et son cœur battant maintenant d'excitation et de joie.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant le contact de l'autre alors que leurs mains caressaient et exploraient, leurs bouches fusionnées ensemble. Les gémissements qu'il entendait maintenant étaient de désir et de passion, et il ne put retenir son propre gémissement de plaisir quand il réalisa qu'elle pouvait sentir sa raideur contre son ventre et qu'elle se pressait avec encore plus d'insistance contre lui. Encouragé par sa réponse, Jack commença à tirer sur sa longue veste blanche flottante, et elle le laissa la lui ôter pour la laisser tomber négligemment sur l'herbe. Ses mains vinrent au-devant de sa chemise et commencèrent à la déboutonner, arrachant avec insouciance un bouton dans son zèle tout en essayant de ne pas lâcher ses lèvres.

Jack était perdu. Il finit d'arracher les derniers boutons de sa chemise en l'enlevant et la laissa tomber sur l'herbe, à côté de la veste de Sam. Puis il se recula brièvement pour regarder au fond de ses yeux et trouva un abandon ardent dans leurs profondeurs bleues. Aussi il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément pendant encore quelques minutes, puis il la lâcha soudain pour saisir sa main et la tirer derrière lui comme il se dirigeait avec détermination vers la porte de son chalet.

Plus tard, Jack ne put se rappeler les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Il savait qu'ils avaient à peine réussi à atteindre sa chambre avec leurs vêtements. Mais ils s'en étaient rapidement débarrassés alors qu'ils tombaient en un enchevêtrement de membres sur son lit douillet, leurs corps tremblants recherchant impatiemment le contact, les mains parcourant la peau, les doigts caressant la chair humide et brûlante, et les bouches s'embrassant, suçant et mordillant avec une faim vorace. Il se rappela ses cris alors qu'il était entré en elle et commencé à s'enfoncer avec enthousiasme, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille alors qu'elle se cambrait sur le matelas de façon lascive. Il se rappelait son halètement et ses presque sanglots comme elle approchait de la jouissance. Et il se rappela la vision de beauté qu'était Sam Carter lorsqu'elle cria son nom de félicité, s'effondrant en pièces sous ses mains, sa bouche et son corps, et pourtant suppliant pour plus.

Sam, quant à elle, avait été de la même façon complètement démontée. Plus tard elle se rappela comment son baiser exigeant l'avait surprise, comment ses sentiments avaient brutalement explosé en un mélange d'alarme, d'outrage, de désir, d'amour et enfin d'acceptation. Le repousser violemment ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Le blesser en quelque façon que ce soit n'était tout simplement pas ce à quoi elle songerait même inconsciemment. Pas après avoir réalisé combien il avait été blessé, malheureux et seul durant les années où elle s'était faite une vie pour elle-même avec son mari par défaut.

Quand il avait cessé de l'embrasser et s'était reculé, une expression d'horreur et éperdue sur son visage, le repentir clairement reflété sur tout son corps, elle s'était sentie à la fois désolée et en colère. Et la partie la plus troublante avait été que la colère venait à la fois d'avoir été attaquée d'une telle manière et qu'il cesse de l'embrasser juste au moment où elle avait décidé de l'accueillir volontiers. Quand il lui avait demandé pardon et commencé à s'éloigner, elle avait eu l'impression que son dernier espoir au monde s'évanouissait, et elle avait couru derrière lui sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas été capable de le laisser partir. Elle avait voulu qu'il revienne tout de suite, et elle avait décidé qu'ils auraient maintenant ce qu'ils auraient dû avoir il y a de cela des années.

Des pensées fugitives de Joe et le fait qu'elle lui était infidèle avaient à peine été enregistrés. Dans son cœur, elle l'avait rejeté à l'instant où elle avait découvert qu'il avait menti à elle et à la planète entière, que la faute de sa stérilité et ses espoirs de maternité détruits pourraient être déposés à ses pieds, et qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur en l'épousant et en ne recherchant pas l'homme qu'elle avait réellement aimé pendant tant d'années. Aussi elle avait cédé à ses sentiments pour son ancien supérieur et avait refusé de retenir ses élans, ayant l'impression que le monde s'achevait et qu'elle avait son dernier et délicieux repas avant de mourir.

Des heures plus tard, toujours emmêlés dans le lit et caressant distraitement le corps nu de l'autre, l'épuisement de leurs activités sexuelles les rattrapa, et Sam s'endormit. Mais Jack lutta contre la somnolence qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à la conscience. Il voulait savourer chaque seconde le corps de Sam étendu contre le sien, la femme de ses rêves détendue et confiante dans ses bras. Il avait, pour la première fois, véritablement réalisé combien il avait eu tort de renoncer à elle. Il avait fait une terrible erreur de croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ne le voulait pas ou n'avait pas besoin de lui. Son manque d'estime de soi lui avait masqué ses profonds sentiments pour lui, et il l'avait profondément blessée quand il était parti. Elle avait raison. Il aurait dû au moins lui parler et lui offrir sa vie, comme il avait voulu le faire. Mais il avait été trop en colère et trop fier, et il l'avait perdue pour un fichu politicien.

Maintenant elle était ici, chaude, douce et satisfaite dans son lit, et Jack aurait pu se botter les fesses pour avoir raté durant des années une telle extase. Il avait à nouveau merdé. Il n'avait rien appris depuis Sara. Mais il voulait arranger les choses. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser Sam sortir à nouveau de sa vie. Aussi le premier pas était de l'aider à faire ce qu'elle désirait. Puis, s'ils survivaient, et si la réalité actuelle restait immuable, il essaierait de la ravir à Faxon et de la convaincre que son bonheur était avec lui. Il la suivrait à DC pour qu'elle n'ait pas à abandonner son travail. Il travaillerait en tant que consultant ou enseignant. Il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait encore faire. Il avait eu beaucoup d'offres au cours des dix dernières années. Il était l'heure de reconquérir sa vie et sa femme… s'ils survivaient.

Sam s'étira légèrement puis ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés. Un doux sourire se forma lentement sur ses lèvres comme elle se rappelait où elle était, et avec qui, et elle leva sa tête de la poitrine de Jack pour le regarder, le trouvant en train de la regarder de ses yeux bruns, doux et tendres qui criaient son amour pour elle. « Je t'aime, Jack, » dit-elle simplement, et son sourire en réponse lui dit combien il était heureux d'entendre ces mots.

« Tu ne dis ça que pour que je t'aide dans ta mission, » taquina-t-il, et elle sut qu'il la taquinait, mais elle secoua néanmoins la tête. Il ne devait pas y avoir de malentendu.

« Non. Que tu nous aides ou pas, je reviens ici. Je quitte Joe. Je ne veux plus être sans toi, » avoua-t-elle doucement, ses doigts retraçant ses pommettes amoureusement.

« Est-ce que tu le penses ? » demanda-t-il, surpris par sa décision.

« Oui. Je suis sérieuse. Je t'aime, et je te veux, et je suis seule sans toi. S'il te plait, ne me rejette pas, Jack. Nous pouvons réussir cela, » supplia-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il avait été blessé par son abandon supposé et qu'il lui en voulait probablement encore. Ainsi soit-il. Elle se ferait pardonner auprès de lui.

« Te rejeter ? Es-tu folle, femme ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Es-tu certaine de vouloir encore de ce vieil homme ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je veux ce vieil homme, son petit chalet près de l'étang, et tout le reste qui va avec, » répondit-elle en souriant, réclamant maintenant sa bouche avec la sienne.

Après un doux baiser, il lui sourit à nouveau et fit courir ses longs doigts à travers ses cheveux cours. « Alors, je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous débarrasser de cette mission. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, » contra-t-il d'un ton taquin. Elle se recula de surprise, le regardant avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Tu vas aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour veiller à tes fesses, Carter. Et je compte sur toi pour veiller aux miennes, » répondit-il, à présent très sérieux.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire à cause de ceci, Jack. Je veux effectivement ton aide, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Je sais. Je le fais parce que je sais que tu le désires, et je ne vais pas te laisser le faire seule. Et comme tu l'as dit, nous réussirons si je suis impliqué, » l'informa-t-il avec arrogance et un sourire effronté, lequel lui valut un sourire amusé de la blonde étendue sur lui.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta modestie durant ces années. Mais tu réalises que, si nous réussissons, cette réalité disparaîtra, n'est-ce pas ? Pour tout ce que nous savons, nous pourrions nous retrouver en tant que membres de SG1, luttant toujours contre les Goa'uld, et toujours incapable d'être ensemble, » le prévint-elle.

Jack avait compris ce fait, bien sûr. Il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il faisait croire aux autres. Mais sa décision n'était pas basée sur la rigidité de cette réalité. Elle était basée sur son amour pour elle. « Aussi longtemps que tu es là, quelle que soit la réalité dans laquelle nous finirons, je serai heureux. »

« Si cela dépend de moi, Jack, je serai là. Je ne veux plus jamais répéter l'erreur de te laisser partir, » l'assura-t-elle sincèrement.

« Alors, laisse-moi avoir une heure de plus de ton temps privé et de ton attention intime, et ensuite nous nous préparerons pour partir. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé ici, » admit-il en la retournant et se retrouvant au-dessus, sa bouche descendant sur la sienne avidement.

« Avec joie, mon Colonel, » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, et ils cédèrent à leur désir une fois encore avant d'embarquer sur une mission pour changer la destinée.

**Chapitre Quatre**

« Ensuite, nous utilisons l'ordinateur aschen pour prédire une éruption solaire, nous composons une adresse convenable pour la Porte des étoiles au moment adéquat, et l'éruption provoquera le retour sur lui-même du vortex et le retour sur Terre, avec en même temps une remontée dans le temps. L'amplitude de l'éruption nous permettra de déterminer avec précision le moment dans le passé du SGC. » Sam décrivait à nouveau tout le plan à Jack, Janet et Daniel rassemblés dans son labo. « J'ai déjà démarré les calculs pour trouver l'éruption solaire. Je les ai vérifiés à nouveau, mais si j'ai raison, nous n'avons que soixante-douze heures avant notre prochaine opportunité. »

« Eh bien, nous avons trouvé quelques zats au SGC, mais le GDO pose toujours un problème. Quelqu'un doit le prendre du Bureau Ovale. » Daniel énonça l'évidence, se demandant comment ils allaient mettre la main sur quelque chose qui trônait comme un trophée sur le bureau de Kinsey.

« Je pense que j'ai également couvert ce problème, » répondit Sam avec embarras. « J'ai demandé à Joe de nous rencontrer ici. Il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Pensez-vous que cela soit avisé, Sam ? Lui faites-vous confiance de ne pas nous livrer ? » demanda Janet, son appréhension visible dans ses yeux sombres.

« Faxon a accès au bureau de Kinsey ? » demanda Jack presque en même temps, pas content d'avoir le type se joindre à eux dans cette mission, en quelque façon que ce soit, mais sachant que Sam connaissait son mari et si on pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Oui, aux deux questions. Je sais qu'il se sent coupable à propos du problème de stérilité, et il ne me dénoncerait jamais. Il fera sa part pour résoudre ceci. Il obtiendra la GDO pour nous, » répondit-elle avec certitude.

Comme s'il avait été invoqué, Joe Faxon entra soudain dans le laboratoire de Sam… et se figea. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Jack, visiblement dégoûté de le trouver ici. « Sam ? » Il tourna ses yeux inquiets sur sa femme, qui resta debout près de sa paillasse.

« Joe, tu te souviens du Colonel O'Neill, » salua-t-elle froidement.

« Bien sûr, mais… que fait-il ici ? » demanda-t-il, son ton dénotant son inquiétude.

« Il se joint à nous pour une mission, Joe. Nous avons établi un plan pour venir à bout du problème des Aschen. Ce n'est pas facile, mais nous espérons pouvoir corriger notre erreur et sauver la population de la Terre d'une extinction. Es-tu avec nous ? » l'informa-t-elle brièvement.

L'ambassadeur parut se dégonfler. Ses épaules s'arrondirent et la stupéfaction dans ses yeux se transforma rapidement en regret. « Tu sais que oui. J'ai l'impression que tout ceci est de ma faute, » répondit-il doucement, marchant vers sa femme et essayant de la toucher, mais Sam avec détermination s'écarta de lui, et ses mains retombèrent à ses côtés. Il soupira de résignation et demanda, « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Jack choisit de répondre, détestant la faible distance entre Sam et son mari. « Il y a un appareil sur le bureau de Kinsey qui ressemble à une télécommande de télé. Nous avons besoin que vous le preniez pour nous. »

« Vous voulez que je vole quelque chose sur le bureau du Président ? » demanda-t-il avec une incrédulité inquiète, regardant Jack avec fureur.

« Tu as dit que tu aiderais, » lui rappela Sam. « Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Joe. La sécurité de la planète est en jeu. »

« Et vous avez reconnu que vous vous sentiez responsable de tout ceci, » remarqua Daniel avec désinvolture.

« Que prévoyez-vous de faire avec ? » demanda Faxon, son déplaisir dirigé à présent sur l'archéologue.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent les uns les autres comme pour décider si oui ou non ils allaient lui fournir plus d'informations. Quand Jack haussa les épaules, Sam comprit son message silencieux : _« Dis-lui ce que tu penses être nécessaire. »_

« Nous voulons seulement utiliser la Porte des étoiles et envoyer un message au SGC, les prévenir de ne pas faire confiance aux Aschen. Nous avons besoin du GDO pour ouvrir l'iris et que le message leur parvienne. »

« Le SGC n'est rien d'autre qu'une attraction touristique, Sam. Je ne comprends pas ! » argua Faxon.

« Vous n'avez pas à comprendre les détails. De plus, aucun de nous ne comprend, seulement Carter. Vous nous apportez simplement le GDO et vous aurez fait votre part, » répondit Jack avec impatience.

« La Porte des étoiles est entourée d'armes puissantes et mortelles. Comment prévoyez-vous d'y accéder sans alerter les Aschen ? » insista l'homme.

« Vous me laissez cette partie. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être impliqué, » répondit Jack d'un air évasif.

Faxon fixa O'Neill, ses yeux soupçonneux dégoulinant d'hostilité et de jalousie. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait toujours su que sa femme avait de forts sentiments pour son ancien supérieur, et maintenant il était ici, menaçant de prendre ce qui était à lui. « Bien, » dit-il finalement. « Je le ferai. Mais à une condition : Sam ne sera pas impliquée dans la tentative d'accès à la Porte des étoiles. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Joe ! » commença Sam à se plaindre, mais Jack interrompit.

« D'accord. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée non plus, » accepta-t-il, ses yeux passant sur ceux surpris de Sam. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là, » affirma-t-il avec douceur. « Votre travail est de déterminer… » Il fit un geste de la main vers l'ordinateur, « Vous savez quoi. »

« Vous aurez besoin de soutien ! » se plaignit-elle.

Joe se rapprocha et se saisit de son bras. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois là-bas, Sam ! » insista-t-il, mais elle se débarrassa de sa main avec colère et s'écarta de lui.

« Je m'en fous ! J'y vais, Joe ! Jack va avoir besoin de moi là-bas au cas où il n'atteindrait pas la Porte. Quelqu'un doit le faire ! » soutint-elle d'une voix coléreuse, ses yeux se posant sur ceux de Jack d'un air suppliant.

« Je serai là, » leur rappela Daniel, levant sa main comme un enfant à l'école et recevant un regard furieux de son amie blonde.

« Jack ? » demanda Joe d'un ton jaloux. « Depuis quand appelles-tu ton ancien supérieur 'Jack' ? »

« Je ne suis plus son supérieur. Je suis en retraite maintenant, » expliqua Jack, ne voulant pas agacer davantage l'homme. Ils avaient encore besoin de lui.

Janet et Daniel échangèrent des regards entendus, mais n'émirent pas un son, ne voulant pas exacerber la situation tendue. Ils avaient pu dire, dès l'instant où ils avaient rencontré Sam et Jack à leur arrivée de son chalet, que les choses avaient changé entre eux. Ils partageaient même une chambre d'hôtel. Cela avait été plutôt évident qu'ils se considéraient maintenant comme un couple, mariés ou pas.

Faxon tourna des yeux coléreux sur Jack mais ne dit rien. Il le fixa pendant quelques instants, puis demanda, « Quand aurez-vous besoin de ce GDO ? »

« Tout de suite. Nous allons tenter de le faire très bientôt, » répondit Sam évasivement. « Peux-tu l'avoir aujourd'hui ? »

Ses yeux revinrent sur elle et immédiatement s'adoucirent. « Je ferai de mon mieux. Je le rapporterai à la maison ce soir. »

« Je ne serai pas là ce soir, Joe, tout comme je n'ai pas été là les dernières nuits. Il faudra me l'apporter ici, » l'informa Sam, son ton glacial.

Son mari parut désespéré, mais il hocha seulement la tête en signe de défaite. « Très bien, je l'apporterai ici ce soir. Mais, s'il te plait, chérie, reviens à la maison. Nous devons parler. »

« Nous parlerons, Joe, si nous réussissons. Mais pas avant, » répondit Sam, et pour une raison ou une autre, Joe ne se sentit pas rassuré. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle détermination dans les yeux de sa femme, et cela le gela jusqu'à la moelle. Ayant l'impression d'être submergé par l'angoisse, il hocha à nouveau la tête, se retourna et quitta le labo de Sam.

Janet tourna alors des yeux inquiets vers sa meilleure amie. « Sam, es-tu certaine qu'il ne va pas nous trahir ? »

« Oui, j'en suis certaine, » répondit-elle calmement, ses yeux tristes toujours sur la porte que son mari venait de franchir.

« Bien, alors parlons de votre rôle et de celui de Teal'c dans la mission, Doc, » Jack détourna rapidement leur attention. Et ils continuèrent à finaliser les détails du plan, sachant qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucune marge d'erreur.

**Chapitre Cinq**

Moins de quatre jours plus tard, Sam attendait en colère à l'extérieur du Terminal de la Porte des étoiles, vêtue d'un élégant tailleur-pantalon noir, flanqué de Jack d'un côté et de Daniel et Janet de l'autre. Janet était prête à aller et donner le signal à Teal'c de venir par la Porte, de prendre le contrôle du DHD et de composer l'adresse du SGC au bon moment. Son voyage pour Chulak était la parfaite couverture pour eux tous d'être là ensemble, pour la regarder partir. Jack et Daniel avaient choisi des vêtements décontractés et confortables qui ne gêneraient pas leurs mouvements. Daniel, cependant, avait fait un commentaire en passant sur le fait que le treillis de l'Air Force lui manquait maintenant qu'il se préparait pour une mission. Jack garda sa grande main posée sur le bras de Sam, essayant de la calmer et de la rassurer.

« Il a dit qu'il serait là. C'est un homme bien. Il fera ce qu'il a promis, » affirma Jack, finalement. Sa jalousie contre l'homme ne lui avait jamais masqué ses qualités. Il savait que le mari de Sam voulait bien faire, et qu'il aimait profondément sa femme.

« Je sais. Je suis simplement en colère contre lui d'avoir forcé le résultat. Tu lui as déjà dit que je ne serais pas impliquée. Il n'avait pas à utiliser le GDO comme moyen de pression pour me faire faire ce qu'il veut, » se plaignit Sam.

« Je ne le blâme pas. Il t'aime. Il pense qu'il fait son devoir en te protégeant, » expliqua-t-il.

Sam leva les yeux sur Jack et lui demanda, « Est-ce ce que tu fais, aussi ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas de moi non plus là-dedans ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il avec simplicité. « Tu n'es plus mon soldat, Sam. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça maintenant. »

Sa réponse l'adoucit et fit partir momentanément son mécontentement, et son doux sourire le fit fondre son cœur. Mais la réalité s'imposa brutalement quand ils entendirent tous les deux la voix de Joe Faxon derrière eux. « Je suis ici, comme promis. »

Les quatre amis et compagnons d'armes se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour regarder le politicien élégamment habillé, et ils notèrent tous qu'il ne transportait aucun GDO, pas même une serviette.

« L'avez-vous apporté ? » demanda Jack d'une voix soupçonneuse.

« Il est déjà dans le terminal. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est la clé du casier. » L'homme tendit une minuscule clé à Jack tandis que dans le même temps son autre main saisissait le bras de Sam et l'éloignait de Jack, ses yeux durs posés sur l'homme devant lui. Il avait été témoin de l'échange très intime entre le colonel et sa femme.

Jack ne manqua pas de remarquer le geste possessif, mais choisit de l'ignorer face à la mission imminente. Ainsi que Sam. Il prit silencieusement la clé, vérifia sa montre, puis hocha la tête à Janet et Daniel. « Allons-y, » commanda-t-il. Puis il s'avança avec assurance vers Sam et plaça un baiser chaste sur son front, complètement indifférent aux yeux furibonds de son mari.

Elle regarda avec des yeux profondément inquiets ses trois amis s'éloigner et entrer dans le terminal, laissant la main de son mari serrer son bras. Mais à l'instant où ils disparurent, son sang-froid explosa et elle tenta de les suivre. « Non, Sam ! Nous avions un arrangement ! » lui rappela Joe, la ramenant à ses côtés.

« Ne me parle pas d'arrangements, Joe ! Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord il y a des années de cela que nous partagerions tout. Mais tu m'as caché beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » le défia-t-elle d'un ton coléreux.

« C'était une information secrète, Sam ! TOI, de toutes les personnes, TU peux comprendre ça ! » essaya de se justifier Joe.

« Ne me mens pas, Joe ! Tu as partagé d'autres informations secrètes avec moi parce que tu savais que tu pouvais me faire confiance. Tu as choisi de ne pas partager l'exigence des Aschens de stériliser une partie de notre population parce que tu savais comment je réagirais et à quel point c'était une erreur d'avoir cédé à une telle exigence. » Sam ôta sa main de son bras, s'écartant de lui.

« Ce n'était pas ma décision, Sam. Tu sais que je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire, » argua sans conviction Joe.

« Tu aurais pu rendre cela public, Joe ! Tu avais l'obligation morale de faire quelque chose ! » argumenta Sam avec emportement, toujours stupéfaite par le manque de courage de son mari.

« Peut-être, » admit Joe. « Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Sam. Tu le sais. Tu sais que je t'adore et que je voulais avoir des enfants avec toi. »

« Je sais, Joe. Mais tu m'as blessée quand même. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, ni avec toi ni avec quelqu'un d'autre, » répondit-elle avec amertume. « Mais c'est absolument sans importance maintenant. La seule chose qui m'importe est le succès de cette mission, parce que c'est notre seule chance de survie. » Avec cette déclaration elle commença à se diriger avec détermination vers le terminal.

Joe la laissa presque partir, mais il courut après elle, encore terrifié de la perdre. « Sam ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas aller à l'intérieur ! Tu te feras blesser ! »

Sam se tourna vers lui, ses yeux agrandis de peur. « Qu'as-tu fait, Joe ? Nous as-tu trahis ? » demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

« NON ! Bien sûr que non, Sam ! Mais tu sais quelles sont leurs chances de forcer la sécurité et d'envoyer un message à travers la Porte ! Ils vont se faire tuer en essayant de le faire ! » argua Joe, saisissant à nouveau son bras.

« Ils réussiront ! Ils réussissent toujours ! Et je vais m'assurer qu'ils réussissent ! » l'informa-t-elle, luttant pour libérer son bras de ses doigts d'acier.

« Non ! S'il te plait, Sam ! Reste ici avec moi jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé ! »

« Lâche-moi, Joe ! » exigea-t-elle, essayant toujours d'ouvrir ses doigts, mais il tenait son bras de ses deux mains, terrifié pour elle.

« Non ! Tu as promis ! » supplia-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais rien promis ! Lâche. Moi ! » Elle lutta, ne voulant pas créer une scène en le forçant violemment à la relâcher.

Juste au moment où elle était sur le point d'utiliser la force pour se débarrasser de la prise ferme de son mari, l'alarme à l'intérieur du Terminal de la Porte des étoiles commença à retentir, et les doigts de Joe faiblirent de surprise. Sam en prit avantage et libéra son bras en tirant, et commença à courir vers l'entrée. « NON ! SAM ! » cria Joe, et il commença à courir après elle.

Sam courut désespérément sur ses chaussures à talons jusqu'au hall de la Porte des étoiles, où elle pouvait entendre les rayons laser s'activer et voir le personnel de sécurité courir dans toutes les directions. Alors qu'elle atteignait le balcon surplombant la Porte des étoiles, un cri de détresse fut arraché de sa gorge. « JAAAACK ! »

Il était tombé sur les marches menant au vortex ouvert, et elle pouvait dire qu'il était déjà mort. Le corps de Teal'c, de même que le corps de son frère Jaffa, était affalé sur le sol, de nombreux trous visibles partout sur leur poitrine. Sam observait alors que Daniel, qui avait été en train de courir vers la Porte des étoiles avec le papier que Jack avait lâché dans sa main, chancela aussi et laissa tomber le message, encore plus près du vortex ouvert. Sans se poser de question, Sam s'élança au bas des marches et se rua vers le corps de Daniel, ne donnant pas aux lasers le temps de se verrouiller sur elle avant qu'elle ramasse le papier et continue de courir vers la flaque.

« SAM ! Arrêtez ! Ne tirez pas ! Ne la blessez pas ! Arrêtez ! » put-elle entendre Joe crier au-dessus alors qu'elle sentait les premiers rayons la frapper, provoquant une douleur brûlante et atroce qui lui transperça le dos jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle gémit de douleur alors que de plus en plus de tirs la frappaient, mais elle réussit à monter les dernières marches, et avec son dernier souffle, elle jeta violemment le morceau de papier à travers le vortex ouvert alors que la voix étranglée de son mari atteignait ses oreilles une dernière fois.

« SAAAAAM ! »

**Chapitre Six**

De l'autre côté de la flaque, le personnel perplexe du SGC attendait avec empressement que 'SG1' passe à travers, peu importait que SG1 fût une partie de ce personnel. Le froncement de sourcils du Général Hammond s'approfondit quand ils virent tous un inoffensif bout de papier passer à travers et rouler quelques centimètres sur la rampe avant que le vortex ne se referme.

Jack fut le premier à réagir. Il monta la rampe d'acier et avec précaution ramassa le papier chiffonné et tâché. Quand il l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était sa propre écriture et sa signature ; il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais ce qui vraiment attira son attention fut le sang sur le papier et la série de chiffres au bas du message. Il savait ce qu'ils étaient, mais à cet instant choisit de garder cette connaissance pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Monsieur ? » demanda Sam avec curiosité, se penchant par-dessus son bras pour lire.

Janet, tout aussi curieuse, jeta aussi un coup d'œil à la note. « C'est du sang ! » observa-t-elle.

« Ca dit : N'allez sous aucun prétexte sur P4C-970, et c'est signé par moi, » répondit-il avec perplexité, tendant la note vers le Général Hammond.

« Ca ressemble effectivement à votre écriture et à votre signature, Colonel, » reconnut Hammond.

« Que pensez-vous que cela signifie ? » se demanda tout haut Daniel ; puis à la surprise générale, il ajouta, « Je veux dire, pourquoi ? »

« Il doit y avoir un terrible danger qui nous attend sur cette planète, Dr. Jackson, » affirma Teal'c.

« Que signifient ces chiffres au bas du message ? » demanda Sam à Jack.

« Ca me dépasse, » mentit-il. « Mais j'aimerais avoir une copie de ça pour voir si je peux découvrir ce que c'est, Monsieur, » demanda le colonel.

« Accepté. En attendant, je vais retirer les coordonnées de cette planète de l'ordinateur. Je ne prends aucun risque. » Puis il tendit le papier tâché au Dr. Fraiser et ordonna, « Docteur, s'il vous plait, voyez si vous pouvez déterminer à qui est ce sang, et faites une copie de ces chiffres qui sont au bas. »

« J'aimerais essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils signifient aussi, mon Général, si ça ne vous dérange pas, » offrit Sam.

« Allez-y, Major. Peut-être qu'à vous deux, vous pourrez découvrir quelque chose plus vite, » accepta le Général Hammond en partant.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent les uns les autres avec consternation pendant un petit moment ; puis ils commencèrent à sortir de la salle d'embarquement. « Je me demande comment nous avons envoyé ce message à nous-mêmes. Je me demande quand ! » disait Sam alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack avait toutes les réponses, mais ne les avait partagées avec personne. Comme il avait soupçonné, la série de chiffres était un message codé de Jack O'Neill à lui-même. Après avoir copié les chiffres, il était allé directement à son bureau et avait ressorti de son ordinateur un vieux code qu'il avait inventé il y a des années et utilisé un certain nombre de fois pendant ses missions chez les black ops. Il s'était excusé et donné à Sam sa propre copie de chiffres, proclamant qu'il avait d'autres, plus importantes, tâches administratives à faire et qu'elle devrait commencer les siennes. Il savait que cela prendrait à Sam un long moment pour déchiffrer le code si elle y arrivait.

Il était encore dérouté par le message qu'il avait écrit pour lui-même : _« Année 2010. Merde au règlement. Dis-lui. »_

L'année seule lui donna la chair de poule. Mais le reste du message l'avait plongé dans une profonde rêverie, se demandant pourquoi il aurait écrit une telle chose à lui-même. Il savait exactement ce que ça signifiait. La même soudaine impulsion avait surgi dans sa tête de nombreuses fois au cours des années passées, et toujours quand il pensait à ses sentiments contrariés pour son second. Il avait toujours, bien sûr, écarté cette impulsion comme étant irrationnelle et irresponsable, mais maintenant il y songeait avec beaucoup d'attention.

Quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, il avait été tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il sursauta. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et cria, « Entrez. » C'était Carter.

« Monsieur, » le salua-t-elle, entrant dans son bureau et refermant la porte derrière elle. « Je vois que vous avez commencé à travailler sur le message codé. »

« Ah… oui, juste là. Je ne suis pas allé très loin, » mentit-il entre ses dents. « Et vous ? »

Sam, lui jetant un regard étrange, secoua simplement la tête. « Non, Monsieur. Pas de chance jusqu'à maintenant. Mais… la pensée m'est venue que… si vous avez écrit et signé le message... » suggéra-t-elle, laissant l'idée suspendue entre eux.

« Oui ? Quoi ? » répondit-il d'un air stupide, bien que sachant exactement où elle voulait en venir.

« Eh bien… n'utiliseriez-vous pas un code que vous connaissiez ou… au moins avec lequel vous étiez familier ? » suggéra Carter, un éclair de soupçon passant dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr, Carter, mais vous me connaissez, » protesta-t-il. « J'oublie tout, et j'ai utilisé beaucoup de codes dans ma carrière. Je suppose que il faudra que je tente de me rappeler lequel c'est. Ca pourrait prendre des jours ! » déclara-t-il, jetant ses mains en l'air.

Sam le fixa simplement, le soupçon dans ses yeux plus vifs, mais elle hocha simplement la tête, acceptant sa réponse. 'Quand il sera prêt, il partagera,' pensa-t-elle en elle-même. « Très bien, Monsieur. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et rentrer chez moi. Je vous verrai demain. »

« Bonne nuit, Carter, » acquiesça Jack en réponse. Puis il la regarda partir, cachant son anxiété derrière un masque de nonchalance.

Qu'était-il supposé lui dire ? Qu'est-il supposé dire à Hammond ? Qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer le code ? Le général était trop intelligent pour gober ça. Et Carter ne le croirait jamais non plus. Il devait l'assumer et dire à son supérieur que le message était un message privé adressé à lui-même et qui ne concernait personne d'autre au SGC. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il disait.

Ayant décidé cela, il se rendit au bureau de Hammond et frappa. Le général était encore au travail, occupé avec un grand tas de paperasse, et il accueillit le colonel avec joie. « Colonel ! J'ai pensé que vous seriez chez vous à présent. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il gracieusement.

« Monsieur, ça concerne la série de chiffres au bas du message, » commença Jack.

Hammond cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et donna à son cadet toute son attention, posant ses bras sur le bureau. « Oui, Colonel ? »

« Mis à part l'année à laquelle la note a été écrite – 2010, pouvez-vous croire ça ? – c'est simplement un message privé de moi à moi-même. C'est sans réelle importance, » expliqua-t-il. Il se tenait là, avec gêne, attendant la réaction du général comme son aîné scrutait attentivement ses traits.

« Très bien, fiston, si vous me dites que c'est un message de nature personnelle, alors je suppose que nous nous en tiendrons là. Merci de m'avoir informé, » dit finalement Hammond, sa compréhension visible dans ses yeux pleins de sagesse.

« Merci, Monsieur. Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi, si vous voulez bien, » soupira Jack. Avec un salut décontracté, il quitta le bureau de son supérieur.

Le Général Hammond resta à méditer pendant quelques instants après le départ du colonel ; puis finalement, il rit doucement. « Sans importance, vraiment, » se dit-il à lui-même, et continua de travailler sur ses documents. Il doutait sincèrement que Jack O'Neill aille directement chez lui ce soir, et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas à gérer bientôt les répercussions du message de O'Neill à lui-même.

**Chapitre Sept**

Une heure après avoir quitté la base, elle était assise confortablement sur son canapé, ayant terminé un rapide repas. Elle avait son portable sur les genoux et la télé en marche. Elle ne regardait rien en particulier, mais le bruit de l'appareil l'empêchait de se sentir seule la plupart des soirées. Elle étrécit les yeux pensivement, une autre idée émergeant dans son esprit alors qu'elle continuait de tenter de déchiffrer le code sur le message du Colonel O'Neill. Elle essaya de l'appliquer à la première série de chiffres sur son portable, et sa bouche devint soudain sèche. Le mot 'année' s'afficha, mais il semblait que c'était tout.

« Doh, Samantha ! » se réprimanda-t-elle. Elle devait essayer de deviner comment ça s'appliquait aux chiffres. Ce qui suivait 'année' était probablement un nombre à quatre chiffres. Juste au moment où elle se préparait à poursuivre, la sonnette de sa porte retentit.

Soupirant et posant avec soin son ordinateur sur la table basse, elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil par le judas, elle fut surprise de trouver son supérieur se tenant là, attendant patiemment. Elle se figea un instant, déconcertée par la visite inattendue, puis regarda ses vêtements, lissant le chemisier légèrement froissé, et ouvrit la porte. « Monsieur ! Quelle surprise ! » salua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, pas d'urgence, Carter. Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais avoir une discussion avec vous, » répondit-il immédiatement.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, entrez, » invita-t-elle, faisant un pas de côté et le regardant avec perplexité alors qu'il entrait calmement et se dirigeait directement vers son canapé. Il se tint là, baissant les yeux sur l'ordinateur.

« Je vois que vous travaillez. Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je travaille seulement sur le message d'aujourd'hui, Monsieur. Rien qui ne peut attendre, » répondit-elle, rendue perplexe par sa soudaine gêne.

« Est-ce que vous avez déchiffré le code ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge à présent serrée.

« Je… pense que oui, » répondit-elle avec hésitation, surprise pas sa réaction. « Mais, je ne l'ai pas encore appliqué à tout le message. »

Jack fut soudain très heureux de s'être décidé à venir lui parler ce soir et de ne pas avoir attendu jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il connaissait bien sa Carter, et il avait su qu'elle continuerait de travailler sur le code non-stop jusqu'à ce qu'elle le déchiffre. Si elle l'avait déjà fait, elle était bien plus intelligente qu'il ne l'avait pensé. « Carter, je vais devoir vous demander d'arrêter. »

Sam fixa son supérieur avec de la surprise dans les yeux, puis elle s'assit sur le canapé, le regardant toujours, et affirma doucement, « Vous aviez déjà déchiffré le message quand je suis venue vous voir plus tôt. »

Jack hocha simplement la tête, mais n'offrit aucune explication.

« Pourquoi, Monsieur ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« C'est… en quelque sorte personnel, Carter. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le SGC, sinon de nous donner l'année où le message fut écrit, 2010. » Ses yeux sombres étaient lourds d'anxiété, et elle mourait soudain de curiosité.

Comme si lisant son esprit, il dit, « Je sais que vous êtes probablement curieuse de savoir ce qu'il dit. Et je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment vous empêcher de le découvrir si vous êtes déterminée à le faire. Mais je vous demande de ne pas le faire. »

Sam continua de le fixer en silence, la lutte visible dans sa façon de se tenir, mais elle dit finalement, « Si vous m'ordonnez de ne pas le faire, je ne le ferais pas, Monsieur. Vous le savez. »

Jack la fixa pendant quelques instants ; puis il s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant sa main. Il la serra étroitement dans la sienne, remarquant sa surprise à son action inattendue, et il ajouta, « Je sais que je peux vous l'ordonner, Carter. Mais je ne ferai pas cela. Je vous le demande. »

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade. Elle essaya consciemment de contrôler les sentiments éclatant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle savourait la sensation de sa grande main chaude enveloppant la sienne, et elle s'arracha les yeux des siens pour tenter de réfléchir clairement. Puis une horrible pensée la traversa. Ses yeux se jetèrent à nouveau sur les siens, elle demanda d'une voix faible, « Ca me concerne, n'est-ce pas ? Vais-je mourir en 2010 ? »

« Dieu, non ! Non… ce n'est pas ça, c'est… » Jack secoua la tête violemment, puis serra sa main plus fermement et baissa son front pour toucher leurs mains jointes, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « La vérité est que je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne dit pas ça. »

« Mon Colonel, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas ça, » supplia-t-elle, essayant de rassembler un sourire. Il devait savoir que ne pas découvrir ce que ce message disait la rendrait folle, non seulement à cause de sa curiosité naturelle, mais aussi parce que maintenant, elle soupçonnait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec elle. Elle eut même l'impression qu'elle avait le droit de savoir.

« Carter, je vous en prie, » supplia Jack tout aussi honnêtement. « Ceci est pour votre propre bien, pas le mien. »

Super ! Maintenant elle SAVAIT que cela la concernait. Elle devenait déjà dingue avec les possibilités, mais comment pouvait-elle lui dire 'non', surtout quand il demandait de cette façon-là. Ces yeux bruns la tuaient, tout à la fois doux et plein d'émotion alors qu'il tenait sa main comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils ne se touchaient pas comme cela. Plus jamais depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de garder les choses dans cette pièce. C'était simplement trop dangereux, alors…

Jack vit les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent de compréhension, et il sut qu'elle avait deviné. La femme était, après tout, brillante, et son comportement pathétique révélait probablement plus qu'il n'avait eu l'intention. Il secoua la tête en la regardant, essayant d'éluder ses mots, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. « C'est à propos de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack ferma les yeux. Il relâcha brusquement sa main et se leva, frottant ses yeux fermés avec ses doigts agités, puis commença à arpenter le salon. Sam l'observa avec fascination, réalisant qu'elle avait raison et se demandant maintenant ce qu'il s'était révélé à lui-même et pourquoi. « Monsieur, » appela-t-elle doucement, et il cessa de faire les cent pas pour la regarder fixement, ne disant toujours rien.

« Parlez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Si vous avez écrit ce message, c'est que c'était important. Comment pouvez-vous me demander de l'ignorer ? » demanda-t-elle, soulignant l'évidence.

Il continuait de la fixer, ne bougeant pas. Elle pouvait voir la bataille interne et les émotions intenses que cela provoquait. Elle se leva lentement et vint à lui, se tenant à quelques centimètres et le regardant dans les yeux. « Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire. Nous y ferons face ensemble, comme nous le faisons toujours. Nous sommes une équipe, rappelez-vous. »

« Ce ne serait pas juste pour vous, » avoua-t-il finalement, secouant la tête.

« Laissez-moi décider de ça, je vous en prie. Si vous ne voulez pas que je lise le message, je ne le lirai pas. Je vous le promets. Mais je vous demande de me faire confiance, » plaida-t-elle, sa voix douce séduisante et très convaincante, défonçant sans cesse ses défenses déjà faibles.

« Je ne veux pas vous blesser, » insista-t-il, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il cédait.

« Vous ne me blesserez pas, » déclara-t-elle avec une foi aveugle. Puis elle se tint avec entêtement devant lui et attendit, ses yeux suppliants et son corps tendu par l'inquiétude.

« Je vous aime, Sam, » énonça-t-il sans fioritures, et elle haleta en réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le fit. Il lui avait déjà avoué cela et aux trois autres personnes dans la salle durant le test za'tarc. Et elle lui avait avoué des sentiments similaires. Mais depuis, ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner, mal à l'aise avec les sentiments interdits qu'ils avaient confessés. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés comme travailleurs dans cette fichue planète congelée, et ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un l'autre à nouveau en tant que Jonah et Thera. Revenir à la réalité et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient ressentir pour l'autre ce qu'ils avaient ressenti avait été déchirant pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'était sentie à propos de toute cette affaire, mais elle avait été extrêmement distante et calme depuis lors. Il se demandait maintenant si ses sentiments étaient les mêmes qu'auparavant. Ils avaient peut-être changé.

Pensant que Sam, peut-être, ne tenait plus à lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait anticipé, et ses yeux quittèrent son visage pour fixer le tapis du sol, se demandant encore ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Mais elle ne lui donna pas beaucoup de temps pour spéculer. Avec un dernier pas, elle toucha son visage, prenant dans ses paumes chaudes ses joues et ramenant ses yeux chocolat vers les siens. Elle l'embrassa alors avec douceur, ses lèvres effleurant simplement les siennes au début, puis approfondissant le baiser quand il ne s'écarta pas.

Transporté de joie au-delà des mots, les mains de Jack vinrent automatiquement à sa taille et la tirèrent contre son corps, puis suivirent la courbe de son dos jusqu'à son cou, la tenant fermement en place pour approfondir encore plus le baiser.

Après un long moment, et haletants contre les lèvres de l'autre, ils se séparèrent juste assez pour se regarder avec émerveillement. Puis elle dit, « Je vous aime, aussi, Jack. » Et ses mots furent sa perte.

Il la pressa contre lui avec insistance maintenant, l'embrassant passionnément et caressant son dos de ses mains impatientes alors qu'elle répondait à son enthousiasme en épousant son corps avec le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu de son salon et ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre le contrôle de leurs émotions.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à sauter au lit là tout de suite. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses auxquelles penser. Aussi, à contrecœur, Jack cessa de l'embrasser et se recula, ses mains toujours sur ses épaules. « Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. C'est à vous de décider, Sam. »

« Non, Jack. Nous sommes dans ceci ensemble, » contredit-elle.

« Mais vous êtes celle qui a tout à perdre. Ma carrière est faite. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas le plus obéissant des soldats. Je me fiche des répercussions. Mais je ne veux pas que ceci vous nuise. »

Sam eut alors un grand sourire inattendu, le bonheur brillant dans ses yeux. « Ceci ne me nuira pas. Ceci me rend plus heureuse que je n'aie jamais été, » déclara-t-elle sincèrement, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre le sourire.

« Vous avez un goût détestable en matière d'hommes, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je choisis d'appeler ça un goût 'intéressant', » contra-t-elle avec impertinence. Puis elle se reprit, et caressant son visage tendrement, elle demanda, « Pouvons-nous faire les deux, Jack ? Pouvons-nous être un couple et être toujours efficaces en tant qu'équipe ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il la regarda avec sérieux, puis il dit, « Sam, vous devez comprendre à qui vous avez vraiment affaire. Je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez réellement compris combien je suis bousillé. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau sans pouvoir se retenir. « Je vous connais, Jack. Je sais que vous avez des démons. Et j'ai vu votre côté le plus sombre beaucoup de fois. Et je vous aime toujours. Je pense toujours que vous êtes merveilleux, brave, honnête, fort et intelligent, » dit-elle, mais fut interrompue par son expression surprise.

« Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit ! Vous êtes tout simplement troublée ! » dit-il pour plaisanter.

« Arrêtez de jouer les idiots avec moi ! Je vous connais mieux que ça. Et répondez à ma question ! » exigea-t-elle.

« Oui, je pense que nous pouvons réussir cela. Je sais que nous pouvons tous les deux faire ce que le boulot exige de nous, indépendamment de ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Mais les autorités ne seraient pas d'accord. Ils ne nous laisseront pas rester ensemble, » expliqua-t-il.

« Je sais. Mais, voulez-vous essayer quand même ? Ou voulez-vous attendre ? » demanda-t-elle. Son âme gonfla démesurément aux risques qu'elle voulait volontiers prendre pour être avec lui, mais son inquiétude pour elle prévalut.

« Je veux ce que vous voulez, » répondit-il sans hésitation.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Jack. Vous me laissez décider pour nous deux, » se plaignit-elle.

« C'est juste. Et c'est ainsi que cela doit être. Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi, » répondit-il, ne voulant pas céder sa position.

Sam soupira, levant les yeux sur lui et désirant l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de difficultés pour réprimer ses pulsions les plus primaires. Elle devait réfléchir à ceci. Elle devait dormir pour y voir plus clair demain matin. « D'accord. Parlons-en demain. Nous n'avons pas à décider tout de suite. »

« Ca me convient, » accepta-t-il, déposant un doux baiser sur son nez et s'écartant, se préparant à partir, mais tenant toujours sa main. Il avait aussi des difficultés pour garder ses mains sur ses épaules, et il fut presque heureux de pouvoir partir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

Alors que Sam se tenait à la porte d'entrée, le regardant s'éloigner, elle demanda soudain, « Jack ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, espérant à moitié qu'elle le rappelait et voulait l'emmener au lit, « Oui ? »

« Que disait le message ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit le sourire, adorable avec ses mains dans ses poches, « Dis-lui, » répondit-il. Il décida que de lui donner tout le message diminuerait la pression sur elle.

« Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait, » dit-elle avec chaleur.

Jack lui sourit simplement en réponse, puis se retourna et s'éloigna. Alors que Sam le regardait sauter dans son 4x4 et s'engager sur la route, elle réalisa que son destin venait de prendre un tournant brutal cette nuit. Quel que soit le chemin qu'il prenait, cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'y marcherait pas seule. Avec un sourire enchanté, inhabituel, elle ferma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle s'y assit, reprit son ordinateur et regarda l'écran, la série de chiffres la raillant sans pitié. Puis d'un geste délibéré, elle effaça le fichier, éteignit le portable et s'adossa sur le dossier, ses yeux rêveurs et son sourire éclatant.

Fin

* * *

_Note__ : voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic de Gen. En tout cas, c'est fini pour les fics se référant à l'épisode 2010... en tout cas pour un moment ! lol_


End file.
